


Even With Your Dark Side

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sang softly into Blaine's ear, a song that he recognized immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even With Your Dark Side

**Title:** Even With Your Dark Side  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K+  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  287  
 **Summary:**  Sebastian sang softly into Blaine's ear, a song that he recognized immediately.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe..

* * *

_**Anonymous**  on Tumblr prompted a fic starting with the sentence: Sebastian sang softly into Blaine's ear, a song that he recognized immediately.  
_

* * *

He smiled and burrowed further into Sebastian's arms, allowing the boy's long fingers to smooth through his curls. It was comforting and calming, reducing his anxiety until he could focus on the words and the embrace he was in.

And once he was capable of listening, once he was capable of discerning each syllable as distinct entities which formed unique words, he realised that every time Sebastian was meant to sing, " _Will you love me, even with my dark side?_ " he'd changed the words to " _I will love you, even with your dark side_ ".

His heart skipped a beat, feeling the edges of his eyes prickle, as he raised his head to seek out Sebastian's face, to ascertain his expression. It wasn't as though Sebastian didn't know the words - the alteration was deliberate, filled with meanings that weren't impossible for Blaine to figure out.

Sebastian met his gaze, his eyes revealing his vulnerability, his insecurity, his uncertainty. The song dried in his throat, his lips slightly parted as Blaine watched him, searched his expression as if he could peel away the layers and see beneath the confident, cocky young man.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"I love you too," Blaine interrupted, his fingers tightening in Sebastian's shirt and feeling his stomach squirm with fresh butterflies. "I love-"

Sebastian didn't wait to hear it again. His lips touched Blaine's tentatively, stilling the words on his tongue, before they each exhaled some of the tension and gave into the desire they felt. Every twist of Sebastian's tongue, every grasp of Blaine's fingers, drew them closer and closer together until Blaine was awash with heat rather than fear.

* * *

_**~FIN~** _


End file.
